Talk:Star Trek: Discovery/Prerelease archive
Twitter reaction I think that these additions should be removed. We really do not need to know how every single Trek personality on Twitter reacted to this news - they tell us nothing about the series itself, nor are they from people actually connected with it. We should not be collecting random thoughts (nor !) about this series; we will have enough to cover in due course. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :I completely agree with this statement, Michael. Tom (talk) 17:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I can see the value of one or two of the statements, but reworked into info about the series (ie, Shatner's comment about this being on the table since 2008/09). -- sulfur (talk) 17:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Some of this is relevant, and policy does allow these to be included. - 19:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :The important word is "Some". Shatner, Wolfe, and maybe Auberjonois, sure, as their comments have a value for the article. But the others? Do we list everyone who worked on a Trek project and is now commenting on social media about this? Tom (talk) 19:29, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Definitely worth a quote from each one. There's nothing in the policies and guidelines that would oppose this idea. Why choose to be incomplete, and therefore breach the emphasis on article length and comprehensiveness that is in the policies and guidelines? Once again, this seems a personal attack perpetrated by the MA admins against me; I feel quite sure that, if it had been anyone else who had added this info, there would be absolutely no problem with it. Thanks, guys! --Defiant (talk) 19:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::I oppose posting statements of 'excitement'; if the statement adds something of note (like Auberjonois stating the series won't have him and Visitor) then yes. I would say right now Intiraymi's and Masterson's statements don't add much. I'm not seeing any personal attacks here, so let's stop the accusations. 31dot (talk) 20:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry you feel that way Defiant and to see you go since you're one of our best contributors. I didn't know about the animosity between you and the admins btw. I personally don't think all of those reactions are worth noting although in some cases they're worthwhile especially the one noting how being produced for CBS All Access might allow the show to have a bigger budget. --Alientraveller (talk) 21:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I appreciate your comments, Alientraveller; thank you. I'm also sorry for overreacting, in acceptance of the assumption that no personal attack was intended. I didn't mean to accuse anyone of anything, though; sorry it came off that way. When adding those notes, I expected they would not only be accepted by the community but also liked, as I was aiming for comprehensiveness, which I thought was welcomed on MA (my ultimate goal absolutely being to help with the writing of the articles). I'm sorry this wasn't the case. There's clearly a discorrelation between what I expect will be welcomed by the community and what actually is. Is the only way to figure out the differences really to do so by trial and error? Ultimately, I accept it is the will of the community to deem some of the Twitter reactions I've posted here as superfluous to the article. --Defiant (talk) 08:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Btw, I personally think the Robert Hewitt Wolfe quote – that he'll be too busy to write for the series – to be the most interesting comment of the lot. Yet, it's been removed. So, I'm clearly not understanding what is found to be "notable". Some further guidelines about this would likely help. --Defiant (talk) 08:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I had no problem with Wolfe's comment as it added something(he won't be working on it). It's just the couple from people who tweeted 'excitement'. 31dot (talk) 09:48, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. Got it. Thanks for the explanation and, on second thought, I actually agree that those notes aren't really all that noteworthy. ---- Removed notes I've removed the following notes: :Manu Intiraymi responded very excitedly to the announcement of the new series. https://www.twitter.com/ManuIntiraymi/status/661247456991035393 https://www.twitter.com/ManuIntiraymi/status/661247833610149888 https://www.twitter.com/ManuIntiraymi/status/661248163521540096 :Chase Masterson, on her Twitter feed, reacted with amazement at the announcement of the new series. https://www.twitter.com/ChaseMasterson/status/661237164592619520 --Defiant (talk) 08:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Green screen promo shoot pictures The articles that feature them deliberately say that they're not going to name the camera operator who posted them online until they get his permission to do so. So does that mean delete until we do know? http://www.treknews.net/2016/03/17/photos-from-new-star-trek-all-access-series/ --LauraCC (talk) 18:14, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Weird Contrast this: with this: So does that mean that the new series will violate the fan film rules on content, too? Kind of odd. How do you want to brand Trek; edgy or family friendly? Make up your mind. *confused* --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :Why confused? The one is a studio production. The other is not. The rules need not be the same. -- sulfur (talk) 17:55, June 24, 2016 (UTC) I just wonder why it matters so much to them. Another way of differentiating between canon and fanon? Even kid-friendly TAS had the characters drinking alcoholic beverages (unless somebody put Sunny D in an old Saurian brandy bottle). --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :They can control what they make in terms of content, in terms of presentation, etc. They can control what Kirk acts like (ie, is he a hard drinker, smoker, etc?). A fan film? Not so much. So, limit what can be shown, and that's how they control the images they own. -- sulfur (talk) 18:04, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh. I imagine there will be some amendments (proposed, if not enacted) in the coming months as fans react to the stipulations. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC)